


Golden Power Remix Christmas Party

by Sammelbegriff



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammelbegriff/pseuds/Sammelbegriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicht immer bekommt man immer alles, was man möchte.<br/>Auch nicht zu Weihnachten.<br/>Aber eine Weihnachtsparty sollte ja wohl drin sein - meint zumindest Inui.</p>
<p>Und wenn Seigaku meint, ihm seine sorgfältigen Berechnungen zum Stattfinden einer Weihnachtsparty kaputt zu machen, dann gibt es da zum Glück noch immer all die anderen höchst verlässlichen Tennis-Teams der näheren Umgebung, die sich nur zu gerne manipulieren lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Power Remix Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinaldawen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luinaldawen).



> Weihnachten ist vorbei und diese Weihnachts-Fanfiction kommt online.  
> Und das ist auch alles richtig so, denn anders lief es mit Geschenk-Fanfictions ja noch nie. 
> 
> Diese hier geht an die hinreißende Luinaldawen, die sich eigentlich Fuji/Tezuka wünschte und nun damit leben muss, dass mir plötzlich der halbe Cast den Plot einrannte ...
> 
> In diesem Sinne: Frohe Weihnachten!

Tezukas Blick ruhte auf ihnen und drückte gleichzeitig das Verlangen des Buchous aus, gleich ein Massaker zu begehen.  
Eiji sah interessiert aus dem Fenster des Clubraums und unterließ es sogar, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Oishi schien deswegen zwar kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen, was sich allerdings bislang nur darin äußerte, dass er zweimal mehr in der Minute an seinem Beruhigungstee nippte.  
So weit, so gut.  
Wo Momoshiro Echizen aufgegabelt hatte und wie er es tatsächlich schaffte, diesen wach und vor allem bei einer einigermaßen erträglichen Laune zu halten, konnte Inui nicht sagen. Aber immerhin verhinderte Momoshiros Interesse daran, Echizen am Einschlafen zu hindern, eine größere Konfrontation mit Kaidoh, der mit mürrischem Blick neben den beiden auf der Bank der Umkleide Platz genommen hatte.  
Bis hierhin auch alles gut.  
Inui notierte den derzeitigen Stand der Dinge in seinem kleinen schwarzen Notizheft und rechnete aus, dass ihre Chancen, auch dieses Jahr eine Club-interne Weihnachtsfeier zu ergattern, gar nicht einmal so schlecht standen.  
85 Prozent, wenn niemand Tezuka an das Desaster mit dem Glühwein vom letzten Jahr erinnerte. Inui hatte noch immer nicht raus, wer den eigentlich mit einem guten Schuss Rum versetzt hatte. Was ihn eigentlich auch nur deshalb interessierte, weil ihn alle noch immer für den Schuldigen hielten.  
72 Prozent betrugen ihre Chancen, wenn niemand an den Glühwein erinnerte und ihr Buchou sich auch nicht an Eiji im Elfenkostüm entsann. Jetzt wo Inui darüber nachdachte, sollte sich an dieses Bild besser gar niemand mehr erinnern.  
Und wenn Tezuka erst einmal den Glühwein und das Elfenkostüm vergessen hatte, erinnerte er sich mit 60-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht mehr an Fujis Weihnachtsplätzchen. Glühwein sein Dank.   
Was ihre Chancen auf eine Weihnachtsfeier auf großartige 91,52 Prozent treiben würde.   
Und Inui wollte diese Weihnachtsfeier unbedingt.   
Komme was wolle.  
In dem Moment betraten Taka-san und Fuji den Clubraum und Inui sah seine Weihnachtsfeier fröhlich pfeifend an ihm vorbeispringen, direkt hinein in den Höllenschlund, wo sie sich in Sekundenschnelle in ein armseliges Aschehäufchen verwandelte.  
Taka-san trug das wahrscheinlich peinlichste Rentier-Kostüm, das jemals über Seigakus heilige Tennisgründe gewandelt war und irgendwie schien Fuji an das verdammte Elfen-Kostüm gekommen zu sein und machte darin zu Inuis Entsetzen auch noch eine gute Figur.  
Inui schluckte.   
Eiji pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.   
Tezuka sah aus, als würde er gleich irgendwen mit seinem Tennisschläger köpfen und Fuji hatte die Ruhe weg, den Kopf schief zu legen und bedröppelt in die Runde zu lächeln.  
„Oh, habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden mit unserer Weihnachtsparty? Schade, ich habe jedenfalls Plätzchen und Punsch mitgebracht.“  
Das Geräusch auf einer schweren Thermokanne, die auf einer Umkleidebank abgestellt wurde, erinnerte Inui dezent an das Klingen von Glocken, die den Weltuntergang einläuteten.  
„Welche Weihnachtsparty?“, knurrte Tezuka in die Runde und selbst Echizen, der bei solchen Teambesprechungen als erster einschlief, sah sich fürchterlich aktiv nach einem möglichst schnellen Fluchtweg um. Fuji lächelte versonnen und reichte seine große Keksdose an Kaidoh weitert, der ihm am nächsten saß.  
„Saaa, hatten wir bislang nicht immer eine Weihnachtsfeier? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass die im letzten Jahr besonders amüsant war. Auch wenn der Glühwein meine Erinnerungen an all den Spaß zugegeben etwas trübt.“  
Inui konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser Junge sonst als Tensai bezeichnet wurde. Wirklich, von Fuji hatte er in der Hinsicht mehr erwartet. Wo verdammt war das verschlagene Wesen geblieben, dass ihren Buchou bislang noch für jeden Gefallen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte? Wo war das eiskalte Genie, das immer bekam, was es wollte?  
„Es gibt dieses Jahr keine Weihnachtsfeier.“   
Tezukas Stimme war klar, voller Autorität und versprach Mord und Totschlag für jeden, der es jetzt wagen sollte, Wiederspruch zu leisten. Momoshiro biss vor Schreck nun doch in eines von Fujis Plätzchen, die er bislang nur misstrauisch betrachtet hatte und fiel prompt bewusstlos auf Echizen, der im Zuge dessen seine Pontaflasche vor Schreck zerquetschte und deren Inhalt auf Eiji spritzte, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang. Diese plötzliche Bewegungen seines geliebten Doppelpartner wiederum veranlasste Oishi dazu, seine Tasse mit Beruhigungstee in hohem Bogen in die Luft zu werfen, woraufhin diese an der niedrigen Decke des Clubraumes zerschellte und ihren Inhalt in dicken Tropfen und einem Scherbenregen auf Inui und Taka-san verteilte.  
„Und warum nicht?“, wollte Fuji wissen und klang ernsthaft überrascht von dieser Absage aller weihnachtlicher Feierlichkeiten Seigakus. Selbst das Elfenkostüm sah an Fuji noch immer nach irgendwas aus, während er wie ein Engel auf Erden inmitten des heillosen Chaos stand. Inui hätte ihm sagen können, dass ihre Chancen auf eine Weihnachtsfeier unter 5,81 Prozent lagen, sollte Tezuka sich lebhaft an den Glühwein, die Plätzchen und all diese Kostüme erinnern.  
„Deswegen“, brummte Tezuka und ließ seinen Blick über sein sichtlich aus der Fassung gebrachtes und teilweise von Tee und Ponta triefendes Team wandern. Als niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, ergriff Tezuka wieder das Wort. Mit einem „Die Teambesprechung ist beendet“ entschwand er aus der Umkleidekabine und für mehrere Sekunden hörte man nur das tropfen von Tee und Ponta auf billigem Plastikbodenbelag.  
Inui seufzte lautlos und wischte einen Teetropfen von der aufgeschlagenen Seite seines Notizheftes. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er hatte für das Stattfinden der diesjährigen Weihnachtsfeier Seigakus eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 68,46 Prozent berechnet und nun musste ausgerechnet am Tag der Entscheidung ihr Team-eigenes Genie seine grenzenlose … Dummheit … an den Tag legen.   
Himmel, dabei brauchte Inui diese Weihnachtsfeier!   
Immerhin bauten auf der alle seine weiteren Pläne auf!   
Die in einem Stadium von 0,00 Prozent stehen bleiben würden, wenn keine verdammte Weihnachtsfeier zustande kam!   
Echizen zog brummelnd an ihm vorbei, während Oishi und Eiji den noch immer bewusstlosen Momoshiro an Armen und Beinen packten und an Inui vorbeitrugen. Taka-san hatte das Elchgeweih vom Kopf genommen und war gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Fuji stand nachdenklich an einem Plastikbecher nippend im Raum, den er mit der roten Brühe gefüllt hatte, die aus der Thermokanne kam.  
Kaidoh zischte etwas Unverständliches und verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung über die Schulter hinweg, bevor er davon joggte. Inui griff nach einem der vielen Becher, in denen er sonst seinen Penalty Tea abfüllte und bediente sich großzügig an Fujis Thermokanne.  
Christkind und Mistelzweig nochmal, ihm war gerade danach das ganze monströse Ding in einem Zug zu leeren!   
War denn hier wirklich auf niemandem mehr verlass?   
Fuji schien die Absage der Weihnachtsfeier nicht ernsthaft zu knicken und Taka-san verließ überglücklich, dem Rentierkostüm entkommen zu sein, in seinem Trainings-Jersey das Clubhaus.  
„Wie schade“, seufzte Fuji und leerte seinen Plastikbecher in einem letzten Zug, bevor er seinen Schläger griff und ebenfalls zur Tür schritt, „Jetzt müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen, dass wir doch noch eine Weihnachtsfeier bekommen.“  
Und damit war auch er hinaus und Inui stand alleine in dem Chaos, das der Rest hinterlassen hatte.  
„Ein Wunder“, wiederholte er Fujis Worte nachdenklich, während die Scherben von Oishis Teetasse unter seinen Sportschuhen knirschten. Dreimal verknotetes Geschenkband, für Wunder waren eigentlich gerade sie zuständig! Seigakus Tennis-Team, das auch in die aussichtslosesten Spielstände noch zu seinen Gunsten herumgerissen hatte! Und wenn auf sie kein Verlass mehr war … auf wen denn dann?  
Inui schob seine Brille ein Stück auf dem Nasenrücken hoch und griff nach seinem Handy. Nur weil er einmal kurzfristig als Regular ausgeschieden war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Fuji die einzige verschlagene Seele in ihrem Club voller Chaoten war. Inui hatte bislang auch noch nirgendwo eine Regel entdeckt, dass man zum Erreichen seiner eigenen Ziele, nicht auch Club-externe Menschen einspannen durfte.   
Und er war immerhin nicht umsonst der bestinformierte Tennisspieler in der ganzen Stadt.

 

_Gesendet: Freitag, 14. Dezember 2012, 16:30 Uhr_  
Von: „Fudomine Tennis Team – Entertainment-Group“   
An: „Hajime Mizuki – Buffetmanager“ 

_Betreff: Essen & Getränke für Weihnachtsfeier ;D _

_Hey,_  
bringt St. Rudolph eigentlich an Essen und Getränken zur Weihnachtsfeier bei Hyotei mit? o.O Wäre vom Buffet-Team ja irgendwie zu erwarten … Und wehe es gibt am Ende nur dieses Diät-Zeug!   
Glühwein und Spekulatius sollen noch fehlen, wenn ihr das nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, übernehmen wir das neben dem Unterhaltungs-Programm auch noch. Kein Ding! ;D   
Sagt also Bescheid, wenn ihr eure Planung nicht hinbekommt,  
Entertainment-Group Fudomine 


End file.
